familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Aaron Cheney (1787-1861)
}} Aaron Cheney Sr (1787-1861) - 1831 Mormon Convert / Pioneer Vital Stats * Son of Benjamin Cheney (1763-1840) and Eunice Hubbard (1757-1794) * 1787-Jul-14 : Birth at Berwick, York Co, Maine * 1807-Aug-14 : Marriage to Mehitable Wells (1787-1869) in Marshfield, Washington Co, Vermont * 1831 : Conversion to Mormonism in Cattaragus Co, New York * 1861-May : Died Ogden, Weber co, Utah Territory, USA Biography Aaron CHENEY, was born 14th July 1787 and married Mehitable Wells on 14 Aug. 1807. (Mehitable was born in Bolton, Laneshire, England, January 1, 1787. When Aaron Cheney was but a small boy, his father Benjamin, moved to Granby, VT. As Aaron grew, he became a prosperous farmer and also the owner of a foundry where several men were employed and where large quantities of cast iron were produced. When he was twenty years of age he married Mehitable Wells on August 14, 1807. Aaron and his wife were both religiously inclined and were faithful members of the Methodist Church until they were visited by the Mormon Prophet Joseph Smith and Orson Pratt who taught them the gospel of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. They were baptized members of this church in the year 1831. In 1835 they moved to Kirtland, Ohio, where their ten-year-old son, Elam, was baptized in the Shegran River by Elder Deamascus Carter. They purchased a farm located about two miles southeast of where the Kirtland Temple was built. Aaron, taught his son Elam how to manage the farm, how to handle the iron and work at the blacksmith forge in the foundry which his father built. He also taught him how to build a wagon, make the wheels, how to make a gristmill for making flour, how to farm. Gravestone of Aaron Cheney The gravesite of Aaron Cheney is located Ogden City Cemetery Aaron Cheney Sr, Son of Benjamin and Eunice Hubbard. July 14, 1787 - Sept 18, 1862 Burick, York, Main - Ogden, Utah First Cheney to join L.D.S. Church. Great, Great, Grandfather of Byron Cheney Family of Aaron Cheney and Mehitable Wells # Selar Cheney (1808-1867) # Amasa F Cheney (1810-1870) # Infant Cheney (b 1811) - Marshfield VT # Infant Cheney (b 1813) - Marshfield VT # Orrin Cheney (1813-1867) - b. Fredonia, NY # Sealar Cheney (1815-?) - Freedom, NY # Olive Mehitable Cheney (1817-1907) - b. Bloomfield, NY # Infant Cheney (b 1819) - b. Freedom, NY # Infant Cheney (b 1820) - b. Freedom, NY # Infant Cheney (b 1820) - b. Freedom, NY # Aaron Cheney (1822-1888) - b Freedom, NY # Elam Cheney (1825-1912) - b Freedom, NY - Mormon pioneer to Colonia Diaz. # Ezekiel Wells Cheney (1828-1886) - # Infant Cheney (b 1832) - Freedom, NY # Infant Cheney (b 1832) - Freedom, NY Vital Records 1849 Smith Wagon Company Census This Cheney family were in the same wagon company as another Cheney Family, (Elijah Cheney (1785-1863) and his two wives, Sarah Griffith & Sarah Harmon) who was a distant cousin. * Cheney, Aaron 62 * Cheney, Elijah 63 * Cheney, Eliza Ann Infant * Cheney, Ezekiel Wells 23 * Cheney, Lucy Elzada Hardy 20 * Cheney, Mehitable Wells 62 * Cheney, Sarah Griffith 58 * Cheney, Sarah Harmon 62 References * Cheney Family Ancestry * Cheney Family History * Marriage - Vermont Vital Records (1760-1954) - to Mehitable Wells - 14 Aug 1807 in Marshfield, VT. __SHOWFACTBOX__